the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Gangs
Although the law enforcement and public officials of the city will cheerfully say otherwise, Paradigm City is rife with street gangs and organized crime. Law Enforcement, and many superheroes, have gone to the limits in trying to eradicate crime from Paradigm City but crime is like a hydra: when one head is cut off two more grow in to take its place. The following is a complete list of every street gang and organized crime syndicate operating within Paradigm City. Asian Street Gangs As Paradigm City boasts a tremendous Asian population, it also boasts many diverse Asian gangs. The Asian gang population is such that they make up the bulk of the street gangs operating in the city. 1. The Black Rabbit Clan The Black Rabbit Clan operates in the Mesa District of Darkness Falls. Please follow the link for more information. 2. The Jade Fan The Jade Fan is an organizd crime group that controls the flow of narcotics in Millennium City's Little Asia district. Please follow the link for more detailed information. 3. The White Tigers The White Tigers are theexclusive street gang in Skyline City and is the only criminal gang to be populated by anthropomorphs. The leadership and core Bosses are all mutant animals. Please click on the link for more detailed information. Other Street Gangs The bulk of these gangs are made up of non-Asian nationalities. 1. The Chromatic Dragons Please follow the link for detailed information about Paradigm City's oldest, largest, and most dangerous street gang, The Chromatic Dragons. 2. The Mesa Devils Please follow the link for details on the most infamous and dangerous street gang in Darkness Falls. 3. The Righteous is the biggest gang in The Bucket. Though The Righteous doesn't have any superpowered support because of Bitter Pill's 'law' against superhumans in The Bucket what The Righteous does have is military grade firepower. The gang is just on the cusp of being called a terrorist organization, but their only concern is crime in The Bucket. The Righteous administers its own brand of justice, always lethal, to criminals of all kinds. They have brought down child molesters, serial killers, and all of the dredges of society. The Righteous have even publicly called out Bitter Pill, which she finds amusing. The Righteous are always willing to help superheroes, whether that help comes in the form of information or heavy firepower backup. Their leader is an aloof and magnetic older man referred to simply as The Reverend. 4. The Spire Lords Officially, the structure of the Diamond Spire itself is uninhabited, either sealed off by the quarantine at the upper levels or a tangle of weathered girders comprising the never-completed infrastructure. The reality is far more sinister. In the mayhem of the lockdown and original placement of regulatory teams from the CDC at the tower's base, the large number of workers and their bosses residing amidst the steel framework to speed construction were trapped. With nowhere to go, each work gang became an insular, animalistic entity, the individuals regressing over the years to feral, cannibalistic creatures whose only loyalty was to their boss, vying with the other gangs for territory. Trespassers are invariably slaughtered and eaten or used as breeding stock if they survive the torturous existence. The slums at the foot of the Diamond Spire are home to an assortment of trivial gangs battling each other and the establishment--mostly for survival, though a few have expanded into extortion and protectionism. These gangs tend to be small; one with half a dozen members is a force to be reckoned with in their immediate community, while the majority are only two or three siblings or close friends. While the size and real influence of individual gangs makes them beneath notice in general for the authorities, the sheer number of disenfranchised civilians has potential to be a very major threat if ever their collective anger gains cohesion. Organized Crime Like many major cities, Paradigm City is not without it's officially labelled organized crime families. Although occasionally the city will see power grabs by the Italian Mafia, Mexican drug cartels, or Russian organized crime these small 'cells' tend to get brought down relatively quickly. But there are two major players of organized crime that have gotten a foothold in the city. 1. The Obertus Family The wierd Obertus Family is the organized crime family within Millennium City. In many ways they are like a traditional Mafia family, shuttling and ordering the street level crimes that take place in Millennium; most often at the behest of Mastermind. Although the power of the Obertus Family snakes its way throughout Millennium City, North Hills seems to be the primary focus of their power structure. The men whom work for the Obertus family are often called Eyes, and are always uniform in appearance: tall men of African-American descent dressed in black suits, white ties, and have shaved heads. Their weapon of choice is, unbelievably, a good old fashioned tommy-gun. An appearance by a team of Eyes means that the Obertus family means business; a massacre is about to happen. The five members of the Oburtus family are themselves very off. They are the subjects of endless rumor and speculation. The greatest of these concerns the don of the family, 62 year old Salazar Obertus. He is claimed by many, specifically in the occult community, that the man is in truth the world's apex predator: A vampire. In dark, smoke infused Goth bars the followers of magic describe Obertus has an extremely handsome and charismatic man with shen skin that looks as though it has not seen sunlight in decades. His salt-and-pepper hair is impeccably combed at all times, and his fingernails are long and sharp. They say that he can transform into a thick black mist, cause the very shadows themselves to leap to life; he can control the actions and break the wills of the weak minded. They whisper about how he has the strength of ten men and moves so fast the eye can't register it. Of course, it's not possible that Obertus could a vampire, because there's no such thing. Right? Metahuman Gangs Less frequently encountered in Paradigm are those street gangs, cults, and organizations that habitually employ metahumans. Though they are rare, they do exist and can create a whole host of problems for law enforcement and helpful private citizens. 1. Creepshow Please follow the link for more information about this bizarre gang. 2. The Circus of Sorrows Please see Parasol for information regarding the Circus of Sorrows. 3. The Adrift Also called simple those guys, the Adrift is a gang of mutants or other genetic curiosities that can no longer mingle with normal society because of deformity. The Adrift lurks in the vast sewer networks of The Bucket and generally keep to themselves. Every single member of The Adrift has a super power of some sort, which the gang will not hesitate to call upon if they are threatened. See also Darkness Falls. 4. The 13th Hour To state it in simple terms, nobody is quite sure what the 13th Hour is. The group has only recently come to light; odd insignia, cryptic messages, and bizarre confessions by thugs and punks taken into custody have revealed that some organization or gang known as The 13th Hour is operating within Raven's Grove, Cagliostro, Darkness Falls, Millennium City, and Wideview. The evidence suggests that it is an intense black magic group and that its hierarchy refers to themselves as chess pieces; it is lead by a mysterious figure called only: Black King. Beyond these two facts, nothing else is known of the odd and frightening 13th Hour. Category:Crime Category:Organizations